In general, refrigerators are home appliances for storing foods at a low temperature in a storage space that is covered by a door. For this, refrigerators cool the inside of the storage space by using cool air generated by being heat-exchanged with a refrigerant circulated into a refrigeration cycle to store foods in an optimum state.
In recent years, refrigerators having various convenience equipment have been brought to the market. A dispenser for dispensing water or ice from the outside in a state where a refrigerator is closed is one representative example of such convenience equipment.
In general, such dispenser is provided in a front surface of a refrigerator door to dispense water or ice by manipulating a lever. For this, the dispenser can include a water nozzle for dispensing water. The lever can be disposed under the water nozzle. Thus, the lever can be manipulated to dispense water.